The present report deals with the detailed description accompanied of elucidative drawings of an advanced disc brake for automobile vehicle, mainly small vehicles. For its unusual and novel special configuration, the disc brake of the present invention is an extremely efficient and economic assembly whose simplicity of manufacturing results in easy installation and maintenance.